Doomsday Smallville episode (User:Nicholsy)
Doomsday is the last episode of the Eighth Season of the TV show Smallville. I have written what I think will happen before the episode airs to pitch my idea so I can see if there is any similarities. Cast *Clark Kent - Tom Welling *Chloe Sullivan - Allison Mack *Lois Lane - Erica Durance *Davis Bloome - Sam Witwer *Jimmy Olsen - Aaron Ashmore *Doomsday - Dario Delacio *Tess Mercer - Cassidy Freeman *Oliver Queen - Justin Hartley *Bart Allen - Kyle Gallner *Rokk Krinn - Ryan Kennedy *Dinah Lance - Alaina Huffman Plot Starts out with Clark and the Justice League tracking down Doomsday at their new base, The Watchtower. Chloe is using her computer skills while the Clark and Bart are super-speeding around America looking with Oliver and Black Canary on the table looking at evidence and stuff. Tess is also still looking for Doomsday and phones Clark and he goes to her office at the Daily Planet and she tells him that he is the only one who can stop him. He finally relents and admits that he is the Traveler. Lois and Jimmy are also looking into the story of Doomsday and hope to get him onto teh front page and make both of them famous. They are at the Planet trying to find clues. Doomsday is seen killing innocent homeless people. Chloe picks up a police report about the killings and tells them she thinks she has found Doomsday. Oliver, Bart, Dinah all suit up ready and they set off to stop him. Doomsday is about to kill another homeless man when an arrow is shot at him but it bounces off. Doomsday looks to find the shooter when another arrow hits him and causes a explosion but Doomsday is unscathed. Oliver then tells Bart to do his thing and he super speeds around Doomsday creating a tornado wirl and then attempts to punch him but hurts his hand and stops the tornado when Black Canary screams at Doomsday who doesn't move and looks at Black Canary before backhanding her away. Watchtower is trying to get through to Clark and tells him that the League has found Doomsday and are attempting to intercept. He tells watchtower he will be there now and tells Tess he has to leave. Clark super-speeds away and Tess is left amazed when one of her workers comes in and says they have picked up his signal. Clark arrives in the alley and confronts Doomsday. He turns around and looks at Clark with Oliver telling the rest of the team to leave Clark to it. The two super speed at each other and simaltaneously punch each other sending each other backwards. Clark runs at Doomsday adn tries to punch him again but Doomsday catches it like he did in Bride and punches Clark back. He then follows him and begins stamping on his head continously. Chloe tells Oliver and the team to do something but he says that they can't they aren't powerful enough but Chloe doesn't respond and has left her post as Watchtower. Jimmy and Lois hear the disturbance of the fight over a police scanner on Clark's desk and believe that to be Doomsday and set off to report on the fight. Tess is at the Luthor Mansion preparing to jet off to Metropolis to help Clark defeat Doomsday and has the Phantom Zone Crystal in a case that she takes. Doomsday and Clark are still fighting and Bart says he can't just sit and watch Clark die. he then super-speeds into the fight and tries to help Clark but Doomsday pushes him away into a pile of scarp cars. Clark then tackles Doomsday into a building and it collapses. Chloe arrives and shouts to Clark. Both Clark and Doomsday look at Chloe with Clark shouting her to get out. Oliver asks where Bart is to grab her but he is knocked out and he shoots an arrow down to swoop in and get her. Clark is about to get her when Doomsday punches him away and walks over to Chloe. Chloe tries to talk to Doomsday and refers to him as Davis saying she knows he is there and for him to fight Doomsday for control. Doomsday looks at Chloe before grabbing her head and breaking her neck killing her just as Lois and Jimmy pull up in the car and witness her muder. Both run over to her as Oliver has swooped down and all stand over her in despair. Tess arrives and tries to use the Phanton Zone Crystal but before she can use it Doomsday throws her away knocking her out. Clark becomes angered and lashes at Doomsday hitting him with severe beatings and thorws him away and near to the group. He stands about to kill them and in front of Jimmy who has frozen. Clark super-speeds grabs Doomsday and runs with him into the side of a building before Doomsday gets up unscathed. Clark is exhorsted and and the 2 run at each other a final time and deliver a massive punch seemingly killing each other. The group of Oliver, Bart, Dinah, Lois, Tess and Jimmy watch on as the Red-Blue Blur and Doomsday are down and wait for the somke to clear. Jimmy is kneeling next to Chloe's body while Lois walks over to see who the Red-Blue Blur truely is and when the smoke has almost cleared Rokk Krinn teleports in and grabs Clark's body before teleporting back to the 31st century. Notes *Rokk Krinn was last seen in the episode Legion of the Eighth Season along with fellow Legionairres. Category:Fan series Category:Fan episodes